


Homeward Bound

by Maverick



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another story in the Tumbleweeds verse.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Homeward Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumbleweeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649312) by [Maverick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick). 



> Another story in the Tumbleweeds verse.

Dan had been out of the hospital for over two weeks, and Duck was doing his best to take things slow. Theyd spent every evening together either at Ducks house or Iggys. Duck hadnt been back inside Dans motel room since that first night. It wasnt that he was overly superstitious, but in his experience, motels meant fleeting, nameless encounters and he didnt want that with Dan. When they made love, he wanted it to be in his big bed, with its firm mattress and handcarved headboard. He wanted to fall asleep tangled up with Dan in the quilt his Mum and Millie has made for him when he left Wilby all those years ago.  
  
So each night, he walked Dan to his door and kissed him breathless, but he wouldnt allow himself to cross that threshold and follow Dan inside. He knew theyd get there eventually, but he was in no rush. He knew the reward would be that much sweeter in the end.  
  
And with each day their touches grew more intimate, more familiar. It really felt like they were building a solid foundation. They were learning more about each other as well. And the sharing of the small details of every day life were some of Ducks favorite moments. Knowing that Dan only liked plain vanilla ice cream might not seem significant, but it put the goofiest grin on his face when he placed a tub in his freezer to have on hand when Dan visited. And he loved that Dan knew the way around his kitchen now. Because not only did that increase the likelihood of edible food on the table, but it meant that Dan was making himself at home in his house.  
  
When Duck sold his parents house, he didnt keep much of anything. He didnt need tangible things to remember them. They lived inside him. But he kept a few special items, the painting his father had loved, the mirror he had made for him Mum, and their old glider swing. One of his most vivid memories as a kid was of catching fireflies in a mason jar as his parents watched from their perch on the swing.  
  
Hed race around the backyard until he wore himself out, finally curling up on a blanket his Mum would stretch out on the back porch. Hed be lulled to sleep by the gentle glide and squirch of the swing.  
  
So when he put the deck on the back of his house, two years prior, the first thing hed gotten out of storage was the glider. Most summer nights, hed bring out his old kerosene lantern, settle in on the glider and read until he couldnt make the words out on the page. It was one of his favorite activities. And he didnt think anything could improve upon it.  
  
But he was wrong.  
  
He knew that the first night Dan had joined him on that rocker. They sat out back and watched the fireflies dance across the night sky, Dans arm across his shoulders, firm and warm, and his own hand on Dans knee as they sipped coffee and talked about plans for the store.  
  
Their coffee finished and the plans set, it had taken Duck a moment to realize that hed even started the glider moving with his foot pushing off the floor of the deck. But as soon as he heard the unmistakable rhythm of the swing, he had an eerie sense of deja vu. And when Dan leaned over and kissed his neck, his fingers curling into the back of his hair, he finally understood what his parents had felt for each other. He knew they loved each other wholeheartedly, but he never knew what true love felt like.  
  
But sitting there in the dark with Dan warm and solid beside him, he finally _knew_. And it was more glorious than hed imagined.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After finishing up the trim on Millies house, Duck began working on helping Sandra get the kitchen at Iggys up and running. While the grill was now clean enough to fry an egg on, there was something wrong with the heating element. Only one side of it would heat up. He was lying on the floor, head under the bottom of the grill when he heard Dan and Sandra in the outer room. He couldnt contain the grin that spread across his face or the sweet excitement that buzzed through his body at the mere sound of Dans voice.  
  
He heard the kitchen door swing open. Any luck, yet? Sandra asked.  
  
No, not yet. Theres obviously a block somewhere. Well get it up and running though.  
  
Sandra squatted down and patted Ducks foot. Well scoot on out of there for now and come and have some breakfast with Dan and me.  
  
Okay. Setting down his tools, Duck shimmied out from under the grill. Preparing to hop up, he looked up into Dans smiling eyes and outstretched hand. Taking it, he hoisted himself to his feet. His jaw hurt from smiling so wide. Morning.  
  
Good morning, Dan said, not letting go of his hand. They just stood there grinning at each other.  
  
Sandra chuckled and patted Ducks shoulder. Ill just let you boys have a moment.  
  
Realizing they were alone, Duck pulled the other man hard against him. Did you sleep well?  
  
Dan slid his hand inside Ducks overalls, hand massaging the small of his back through the thin material of his sweat damp t-shirt. Pretty well. I did however have a wild dream.  
  
Duck pulled back and smiled. Oh yeah? Good dream?  
  
Dan blushed and nodded yes.  
  
Cupping Dans head in his hands, fingers stroking his cheeks, Duck cocked his head to the side. Was I in it?  
  
Dan shrugged his shoulders. Im not really sure. Casting his eyes to Ducks attire, Dan licked his lips as his blush morphed into a sly grin. I do seem to remember white overalls, though.  
  
Duck smiled and winked. Probably Old Man Burgess then. All he ever wears is overalls.  
  
Dan couldnt contain the burst of laughter that flowed out of him at Ducks teasing. He laid his hands on Ducks hips and leaned in to kiss the other man. No, Im pretty sure it wasnt Mr. Burgess.  
  
Wrapping his arms around Dans shoulders, letting his fingers tangle in his hair, Duck deepened the kiss, tongue swirling around Dans. He pulled back, kissing Dans cheek, nuzzling his temple. I had some dreams too. Mostly about your mouth, he said, rubbing his thumb across Dans bottom lip. This beautiful mouth.  
  
Dan darted out his tongue across Ducks thumb. Looking up, he met Ducks eyes. Im rather fond of your mouth as well.  
  
Duck smiled and kissed Dans temple once more. Glad to hear it. Wed better get out there before Sandra sends Irene in here to get us.  
  
Dan laughed again, a heartfelt, full body laugh that was music to Ducks ears. God forbid.  
  
Laughing just as hard, Duck headed for the door. Oh I dont know, the shock just might leave her mute. Just think of the service wed be doing for the town of Wilby.  
  
You a bad man, Duck MacDonald, Dan said following him out the kitchen door into the dining room.  
  
Duck turned back to look as Dan. No, Im a good man with a wicked sense of humor.  
  
Nodding, Dan leaned forward to whisper into Ducks ear. Youre a very good man.  
  
Duck caught Dans eyes with his own. So are you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sliding his fingers along the top of the door frame, Dan found the key and pulled it down. He balanced the bag of groceries on his hip and unlocked the porch door. Duck was still down at Iggys waiting for the lumber for the renovations to be delivered. Dan had wanted to stay and help him unload the shipment, but Duck had insisted he could do it himself and if Dan really wanted to help, he could go back to Ducks place and whip up something for dinner. He was starving.  
  
In the month since hed gotten out of the hospital, theyd eaten dinner together most every night. Some nights they ate at Iggys, but both men seemed to prefer to have meals in the privacy of Ducks house. Not that all that much privacy was needed as Duck insisted they take it slow. They would have dinner and retire to the couch or the porch swing for coffee and dessert. Most often dessert consisted of the sweet taste of Ducks lips on his, of Ducks hands under his shirt, of Ducks firm body pressed deliciously against his own. And just when Dan thought he might explode from the sheer joy of it, Duck would pull back, nuzzle his temple and whisper, Ssh, weve got time. All the time in the world.  
  
While he appreciated the care that the man showed toward him, Dan was a bit frustrated. Having spent most of his adult life suppressing and ignoring any sort of physical attraction he might feel, he wanted to relish in what he now had with Duck. What made the sweet torture bearable was that he knew that Duck insisting they take things slow had little to do with his attempted suicide. That didnt mean that Duck let him forget what had happened. Youve got to remember the past, so you dont repeat it, he had said. Honor it, mark it and do your best to move forward because you cant change it, but you can learn from it. Dan knew that Duck was talking about his own past as well as Dans.  
  
So going slow wasnt about treating Dan with kid gloves, it was about building a solid foundation for a future together. And the possibility of a future with Duck was worth any momentary frustration he might feel. He had no doubt of that.  
  
After putting the groceries away, Dan pushed up his sleeves and started to wash the chicken. Over the last few weeks hed spent more time at Ducks house than anywhere else. The motel was just where he slept, Ducks house felt like home. And the house was scattered with little things that showed that Duck felt the very same way. There was vanilla ice cream in the freezer, malt vinegar for his chips in the cupboard, and several of his favorite westerns haphazardly stacked on top of Ducks television.  
  
But his favorite item, the one that he was always drawn back to was the snapshot of the two of them standing close together, Ducks arm across his shoulders, both of them smiling bright and looking happy. Emily had taken it the first week he was out of the hospital and shed given each of them a copy. He kept his inside his favorite Zane Gray novel on the nightstand next to the bed at the motel. But Duck kept his copy tacked to the refrigerator door with gaudy fruit magnets keeping it in place. I want it where Ill see it the most, he had said. We look good together, he had whispered in his ear.  
  
Dan reached out and touched the picture. He wished Duck was home already. Hed be there soon enough, and the best way to pass the time was to keep busy. Staring at the refrigerator made Dan remember seeing Ducks latest container of sweet tea out on the porch. He brewed huge vats of it in the sun. Dan had no idea how Duck could drink so much of the sweet concoction as he did. All he knew was that while he didnt like it himself, it tasted like heaven on Ducks tongue. He went out and brought it inside. Opening the refrigerator, he rearranged the contents to make room for the latest jug.  
  
As he shifted things to the side, he noticed that Duck had bought back bacon, muffins and other breakfast items. He couldnt contain his smile or his increased heart rate. Just the week before he had asked Duck why there wasnt any sort of breakfast food in the house and Duck had explained that it was too much trouble to cook for just himself. I only ever cook breakfast if I have someone else to cook it for. But I will say, breakfast is about the only meal I dont mess up.  
  
Getting excited over bacon and eggs was probably crazy, but he knew that Duck wouldnt have bought them if he wasnt planning on using them. Even if hed just meant to invite Dan over for breakfast one morning, it was still more proof that they really were moving toward something important, something wonderful. Smiling once more, Dan pulled out the milk to coat the chicken before shutting the door. Duck would be home soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duck scrambled up the porch stairs and then paused at the back door of the kitchen just to watch Dan at the stove. It gave him a thrill to come home and find the other man already there. And not just because Dan was a good cook. But because it felt like this was the way it was supposed to be. And if things went as he planned, he hoped this night would be the start of something even more special. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the kitchen, a smile lighting his face.  
  
Dan turned when he heard the creak of the door. He returned Ducks smile with one just as radiant. Hey, youre home. Dinners still a ways off, I just started frying the chicken.  
  
That smells incredible, Duck said walking up behind the other man who was frying chicken in a skillet on the stove. He leaned forward, resting his chin on Dans shoulder. My god, that looks so damn good. The low growl from his stomach seconding that.  
  
Thanks, Dan said turning his head, kissing Ducks cheek. He had to wipe the saw dust away from his lips.  
  
Sorry. Im really grubby right now, so Im gonna go take a shower. Duck smiled at him and then winked. But expect a proper kiss hello once I get cleaned up.  
  
Dan blushed. I look forward to it.  
  
When Duck came out of the bedroom, he was wearing his good shirt and a nervous expression. He thought he had this night all planned out, but the importance of it all was now weighing heavy on him. He wanted it to be perfect, he wanted it to be a night theyd always remember. All it took was one smile from Dan to put his mind at ease. Whatever happened, it would be perfect because it would be them.  
  
Youre wearing your good shirt, Dan said handing Duck a glass of that too sweet tea.  
  
Taking a sip, Duck nodded. Seeing you went to all this trouble, I figured the least I could do was dress like a grown-up. Setting his drink down on the kitchen table, Duck drew Dan into his arms. I seem to remember something about a proper kiss hello. The last words were mumbled against Dans warm lips. Duck wrapped his arms around Dan, deepening the kiss, his tongue finding it way into Dans mouth. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against Dans. Hello. Thank you for cooking dinner.  
  
Hello yourself, Dan said, hands on Ducks hips. If youre still hungry, dinners ready when you are.  
  
Oh yeah, Im hungry, Duck said with a wink.  
  
Dinner was delicious as Duck knew it would be. He had quickly learned that Dan was a really good cook. He insisted on doing the dishes because Dan had cooked the meal. He also wanted a few minutes to compose himself. Dan had a way of flustering him with a mere look or touch. He loved that about the other man, but it also left him a bit disoriented. It was ironic actually. Hed worked so long to find peace in his life, to feel completely comfortable with himself that the effect that Dan had on him shocked him from time to time. It was a jolt, but one that hed like to live with for the next fifty years or so.  
  
Leaving the dishes in the sink, he took a deep breath and decided it was now or never. Walking back toward the bedroom, he caught Dans eyes in in the mirror. They were warm and loving, assuring him that he was doing the right thing.  
  
Duck came out of the bedroom with the picture he had painted for Dan. Hed wrapped it in white butcher paper and tied it up with a red ribbon. It had worked for his Dad, so he figured it was good enough for him.  
  
He saw the moment that the recollection of the story about his Mums china washed over Dans face. The other mans hands were trembling slightly as Duck handed him the package. He put his own shaking hand over Dans and looked into his eyes. This is for you. I thought maybe you could hang it in the store or something.  
  
Thanks, Dan had to clear his throat. Thank you. Do you want me to open it now?  
  
Duck just nodded his head before sitting down next to the other man. He slid his hand behind Dans back, so it rested on his waist, anchoring him to Dan and to this moment.  
  
Hands still shaking, Dan pulled on the red ribbon, letting it fall to the floor. He peeled back the white paper and gasped as he took in the picture. My God, thats beautiful. He cocked his head to the side, and ran his fingers across the canvas. Its a tumbleweed, isnt it?  
  
Pulling the other man against him, Duck kissed the side of Dans head. He had known Dan would understand what he had painted. You get another gold star, Cowboy. This time it was Duck who flushed when he used the nickname. He suddenly felt nervous, like maybe the picture had been too much, too soon. He wanted to give Dan an out if he needed it. If you dont like it, you dont have to display it or anything.  
  
Dan looked at him like he was crazy. I love it, he said. No ones...youre the first. I dont... At a loss for words, Dan sat the picture down on the floor against the coffee table and pulled Duck into his arms. Pressing his mouth to Ducks ear, he whispered, voice scratchy with emotion. Thank you so much. Its beautiful.  
  
Turning his head toward Dan, Duck kissed the other man. Youre beautiful, Duck said against Dans lips. Shifting positions, he pulled Dan down and back until they were both stretched out full length across the couch. So beautiful. He cupped Dans head in his hands and smiled down at the other man. Rubbing their noses together, Duck kissed Dans eyelids, cheekbones, and nose. He nuzzled Dans temple before darting his tongue into his ear. Stay here with me tonight. We dont have to make love if youre not ready or not sure, but I really want you to stay.  
  
Dan spread his legs, letting Duck settle on top of him. The smile on his face giving his answer before his words. Yes, Ill stay. Ive wanted to stay for weeks.  
  
Duck smiled shyly in return, looking deep into Dans eyes. I know. But I dont want to pressure you, Duck said running his thumb across Dans bottom lip.  
  
Letting his hands slowly glide up and down down Ducks back, Dan leaned up and kissed the other mans jaw. You cant pressure someone when theyre where they want to be.  
  
Duck nodded his head and wrapped his arms tight around the other man.  
  
What made you change your mind? Dan asked, knowing that Duck would understand what he was asking.  
  
Cupping Dans head in his hands once more, thumbs stroking his jaw, Duck took a minute to just look at Dan before answering. I woke up this morning and reached out for you and you werent there. And I realized that I couldnt stand the idea of facing another morning without you in bed beside me.  
  
Dan pulled Ducks mouth to his in a fierce kiss. When he pulled back, his breath was warm on Ducks skin. I know that feeling myself, he said, rubbing his cheek against Ducks. Can we take this to the bedroom?  
  
Duck nodded yes and hopped up to his feet, extended his hand to Dan. Im ready if you are.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sitting on the edge of Ducks big bed, Dan knew he should feel more nervous than he did. But as he watched Duck pull down the shades on the window, start the small oscillating fan in the corner, and light the two hurricane lanterns, one on the dresser and one on the nightstand next to the bed, he felt more at ease than he could remember. It was like this was the way it was always supposed to be, he just didnt know it until now.  
  
Duck looked more nervous than he did, and he guessed he could understand that. Duck was a rare breed. He really was a cowboy in the most honorable sense of the word, always standing back, taking care of everyone else. But he didnt want Duck standing back, he wanted him front and center. He wanted that mouth, that body on his own. And he wanted to touch and to taste every inch of the other man.  
  
He wanted. Christ, how he wanted. And that in itself was a revelation, to want something, someone. To feel desire, passion. Love. He understood the emotion of love, but hed never felt the physical manifestation of it until now. This wasnt about having sex, it wasnt some frenzied anonymous groping at the Watch where hed feel guilty or dirty afterward. They were going to make love. Love. Ok, so now he was nervous. He shuddered and looked up to find Duck staring down at him.  
  
Everything ok, Cowboy?  
  
Dan nodded. Taking both of Ducks hands in his own, he spread his legs until the other man was standing between them. Come to bed, he said, reclining back, pulling Duck down on top of him. Swinging his legs up onto the bed, he took Ducks hand and placed it on his stubbled jaw. Show me what love feels like. Show me.  
  
And Duck did his best to do just that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stretched out on top of the other man, legs twined together, Duck buried his face in the crook of Dans neck to catch his breath. All theyd done was kiss, but hed never felt anything that intense, that perfect. He could feel the rapid beat of Dans pulse against his mouth, he could taste the salt of his skin against his tongue, and he could feel the scratch of stubble against his jaw. It was almost too much, but it wasnt enough. He was quite sure it would never be enough.  
  
As if Dan was agreeing with Ducks thoughts, he pulled Ducks shirt from his jeans and burrowed his hand under the crisp cotton, his fingers splaying across the warm skin of Ducks back, pressing their bodies even closer together. Sliding his other hand under the shirt as well, Dan sought Ducks mouth once more, kissing the other man again and again. Pulling back, he looked into Ducks eyes. Could you..., he asked, his eyes running up and down Ducks shirt.  
  
Ducks face broke out into a smile, both shy and lustful. Oh yeah, he said kneeling up so he was straddling Dans hips. His fingers were still a bit shaky but he managed to unbuttoned his shirt, his eyes never leaving Dans. Peeling off his good shirt, Duck shuddered when Dan reached up to run his hand down his chest and across his belly. He gasped, his stomach muscles tightening as Ducks fingers slid just inside the waistband of his jeans before sliding back up to cover his heart. Duck put his own hand over Dans and could feel the thump thump, thump thump of his heartbeat underneath their entwined fingers.  
  
Duck could tell the other man was nervous, and truth be told, so was he. The attraction, the ardor between them was so strong, so overwhelming. It had been since that fateful night. He knew that this was something new for Dan and he wanted to make it right for him. But truth be told it was pretty damn new for him as well. Sure, he knew his way around the bedroom, but it really never had mattered this much. This wasnt simply an act to get off. Hed gone down that path often enough to know the difference.  
  
Dans hesitant fingers ghosting across his chest drew him out of his contemplation. There would be time for thinking later. Now was the time for reveling in the love that swirled between him. Placing his hand over Dans, Duck smiled. Can we take off your shirt too?  
  
Nodding yes, Dan brought himself up into a sitting position. My hands... he started and stopped, showing Duck the nervous tremors running through his fingers.  
  
Shifting his leg so he was no longer straddling Dan, Duck brought that shaking hand to his mouth. He kissed the palm, his tongue tracing patterns along the life line. Placing one last kiss to Dans hand, Duck looked down and smiled. Its okay, Ill take it off. In fact Ill take everything off if you want. Leaning forward, he pressed his mouth to Dans ear. Is that what you want? To get naked with me?  
  
Clearing his throat, Dan nodded. Yes, more than anything.  
  
Duck took his time removing Dans clothes. As each area of skin was revealed, he paid homage with his hands and mouth before the next article of clothing was removed. He kept his touches soft and reassuring, but by the time he pulled down Dans boxers, he was overwhelmed by his own desire. But from the heavy breathing and the full hard cock jutting up onto Dans stomach, it would appear the other man was in a very similar state. Standing up, he quickly discarded the rest of his own clothes and left them pooled by the side of the bed.  
  
Dan couldnt take his eyes off of Duck as he shimmied out of his jeans and crawled back up on the bed. He reached out for him, needing to touch that warm skin. Grasping Ducks shoulders in his hands, he pulled the other man back down on the bed, so they were laying side by side. He pressed his mouth to Ducks, wrapping his arms around the other mans body. He was surprised by just how perfectly they fit together. Dan gasped as Duck ran his foot up and down Dans calf, the roughness of the heel sending shivers through his entire body.  
  
Sliding his arm around Dans waist, Duck rolled onto his back pulling Dan on top of him. He smiled up at the other man before lifting his head to kiss his cheek. I could get used to this, he said running his hands down Dans back before letting them set loosely on his buttocks. What do you want to do now? he asked. Whatever you want is fine with me.  
  
Mimicking Ducks position from before, Dan straddled the other mans legs and looked down at Duck. But he had to close his eyes before speaking. I want... he started, voice a harsh whisper. He cleared his throat. I want to touch you.  
  
Running his hand up and down Dans thighs in soothing lines, Duck nodded. Touchings good, he said, taking Dans hand in his. Where did you want to touch? Here, he said placing Dans hand on his heart. Or here? he asked, moving Dans hand to his hip.  
  
Dan shook his head and leaned down to kiss Duck. He needed the feel of the other mans mouth on his to give him the courage to slide his hand away from Ducks hip, across his stomach to his erection. Looking directly into Ducks eyes, Dan moved his hand until it was hovering over Ducks penis.  
  
Raising up slightly, Duck slid his hand around until it was soothing the small of Dans back. He cupped his other hand along Dans jaw and smiled. We dont have to do anything youre not ready for.  
  
Dan shook his head and returned the smile, Ducks concern giving him just the boost he need. I know. But I want to, he said closing his hand around Ducks penis. I really want to. And he did. It was the first time that what he wanted, what he needed didnt feel dirty. It felt right to be in Ducks bed, to have Ducks cock, full and leaking in his hand. He tentatively slid his hands along the shaft, relishing the full body shudder that ran through Duck.  
  
Duck tried to remain at still as possible. All he wanted to do was to thrust up into Dans hand, but he was determined to let the other man set the pace. And the truth be told, the slow steady glide of Dans hand up and down his cock was a damn fine pace. He shuddered again as Dans thumb flicked across the crown of his penis. The sensation was almost too much. He had to do something or it would all be over way too quickly. He reached up and pulled Dans head down to kiss him.  
  
Dans long torso was arched upward as he thrust his tongue into Ducks mouth. It was not the most comfortable position, but the taste of Ducks mouth more than made up for it. He kept up the slow rhythm of his hand around Ducks cock as he began thrusting his tongue into Ducks mouth in synch with that cadence.  
  
The tease of Dans penis brushing against his hip was too much for Duck. He bucked up and twisted his body so that both he and Dan were on their sides again, facing each other. Im sorry... he took a shallow breath, his heart beating fast. Its just. I have to touch you too.  
Running his thumb across Dans bottom lip, Duck looked into his lovers eyes. Can I touch you, Dan?  
  
Dan nodded. Reaching out, he took Ducks hand in his and placed it on his penis. God yes. Please touch me.  
  
Sliding closer, Duck buried his head against Dans neck, licking and sucking as his hand began stroking the other mans cock. Is this okay? he asked.  
  
Dan sought out Ducks lips with his own. More than okay. So good. It feels so good.  
  
Lost in sensation himself, Duck just nodding in agreement. Can I show you something? he asked, his tongue swirling around Dans ear.  
  
Yes, Dan gasped as Duck tapped his fingers along his perineum.  
  
Duck rolled onto his back once more bringing Dan with him. Spreading his legs, he made Dan settle on top of him. With a slight arch of his hips, Duck slid his penis against Dans.  
  
Dan gasped for air. He gripped Ducks shoulders hard. Do that again.  
  
Planting his feet firmly on the bed, Duck thrust upward, letting his cock slide against Dans.  
  
It didnt take long for Dan to start returning Ducks thrusts with equal force. The two of them soon were moving in tandem. The perfect ebb and flow, like they had done it a thousand times before. He gripped Ducks shoulders and gave himself over to the slick slide of their bodies against each other.  
  
Duck anchored his hands to Dans waist, his body burning from the heat and weight of Dan on top of him, of Dan moving against him, and of Dan letting his body find its release. Nothing had felt so good, so perfect. Sure even bad sex could be good, but this wasnt just sex. It was love and that made it that much more intense, that much more pleasurable. But nothing that intense, that perfect could last forever. So soon, Dan was shuddering against him, his cock shooting across Ducks hip and stomach. The feel of Dans release against his skin triggered Ducks orgasm mere seconds later. An orgasm so strong, so intense that Ducks entire body shook from it. When he finally could open his eyes, he found Dan staring down at him, a look of thanksgiving and bliss flushing his face.  
  
Dans hand swept across Ducks face, as he nuzzled his neck. That was, Dan panted, his words getting lost as Ducks mouth sought his own.  
  
It certainly was, Duck said after kissing Dan until he was breathless once more. Wrapping his leg around Dans body to keep him on top of him, Duck stretched his arm out to grab the box of tissues from the nightstand. Raise up just a sec, Duck said, swiping the tissues across their stomachs before tossing them and the box to the floor.  
  
Knowing he must be heavy, Dan tried to move away.  
  
Duck tightened his leg around Dans waist and shook his head no. He brought his arms up to secure the other man to him. Pulling Dan down against his body, he let his hand slowly trail up and down his lovers back. He nuzzled the crook of Dans neck and smiled against his jaw. Stay. I like the feel of you on top of me. Ill let you know if you get too heavy.  
  
Dan nodded yes. Settling against the other man, he yawned and laid his head against Ducks chest. While the sex had been everything hed imagined and so much more, this... _this_ just being together afterward might have been the greatest revelation of all. There was nothing hurried or rushed. There was just the two of them relaxing in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Hed never felt more content, more right with the world as he did just then. He closed his eyes, and let Ducks soothing hands along his back lull him to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The patter of the rain on the roof woke Duck up just before dawn. He felt slightly disoriented as his eyes fluttered open. It took him a moment to realize what was different. He wasnt alone in his bed. Dan was there. He had spent the night after they had made love. The wonder of that bloomed through him, his heart full of joy. Sure, he had had his fair share of lovers, but he couldnt remember ever really wanting them to spend the night. That wasnt the case now. With Dan, he wasnt entirely sure he was ever going to let the other man out of his bed again.  
  
He rolled onto his side, resisting the urge to reach out and touch the sleeping man. Instead he just took in the steady rise and fall of his lovers chest. Duck took a deep breath and exhaled slowly allowing himself the simply luxury of watching the other man stretched out in his bed, bare hip jutting out from the twists of sheets between those long legs. Head pillowed on his own arms, rough stubble shadowing the beautiful planes of his face.  
  
Duck was even more happy that they had taken it slow, that they had waited until they were both sure. He could not have dreamed a more perfect night. And now, Dan was in his bed just like hed imagined so many times over the last few weeks. Dan was _there_. Dan, who was awake and looking at him. He did reach out this time, his hand resting on that exposed hip, thumb sweeping back and forth. Good morning, he said, smile bright and profound. Did you sleep well?  
  
Dan nodded and leaned forward for a brief kiss, lips soft and reverent like maybe he had to check that this was real, that he hadnt dreamed it. He smiled, his fingers replacing his lips on Ducks mouth. Best nights sleep Ive had in quite some time. He slid closer to Duck, twining their legs together, his own hand massaging the small of Ducks back. Your bed is much more comfortable than the one at the motel.  
  
Running his tongue along the pulse point on the side of Dans neck, Duck laughed. "So, you're only here for my firm mattress, ah?"  
  
Blushing, Dan shook his head, turning to look into Ducks eyes. "Well, I'm certainly not here for your cooking, Dan said, giving as good as he got.  
  
"Thank God for that," Duck said, silencing him with a kiss. Pulling his head back, Duck rubbed his nose against Dan's. "Although, I think we cooked pretty well last night."  
  
Dan could not contain his smile. "That we did. That we did."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Dan woke up again, the sun was streaming through the window. He was alone in bed, but he could hear the shower running in the adjacent room. He rolled over onto his back and smiled as the memories of last night and earlier that morning washed over him. Theyd made love. Twice. As Dan closed his eyes and remembered, all he saw was Ducks golden torso illuminated in the flickering light of the lantern. Every inch of him had been beautiful and unknown. And the feel of Ducks body under his hands had been intoxicating and addictive. When he finally drifted off to sleep, Ducks arms wrapped tight around him, Dan was quite sure that nothing could ever be as perfect as that first time. But he was wrong. Because when they reached for each other that morning, it was even better.  
  
It was better because by then he had already mapped Ducks body with his fingers, lips and tongue. He knew that his mouth against the dip of Ducks clavicle would make his lover arch toward him. He knew that his fingers sweeping under the back of Ducks right knee would make him laugh and jerk his leg in reflex. He knew what Ducks full cock felt like, heavy and warm in his hands. He knew what Ducks face looked like, mouth open, teeth exposed, in orgasm. And he knew that Duck now knew all those things about him as well.  
  
The nervousness was all that had abated. The underlying wonderment was still there. And as he rolled over onto his stomach, clutching Ducks pillow in his arms, he knew that it would be there just as profound, just as remarkable the next time and the next. He finally knew what love felt like and he also knew he didnt want to live without it anymore.  
  
And if on cue, Duck appeared in the doorway of the bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a huge grin. His hair was wet and he was holding a mug of steaming coffee as walked over and he sat down on the bed. Steadying the mug in one hand, he leaned down and kissed Dan. Good morning. Again, he said with a wink. The rains stopped and I made you some coffee.  
  
Dan scooted over to the edge of the bed and swiveled his long legs until he was sitting upright next to Duck. Reaching out, he took the coffee. Thanks.  
  
Snaking his arm around Dans waist, Duck leaned over and kissed his lovers jaw. Youre welcome. Are you hungry? Ill cook you breakfast. Ive got bacon and eggs.  
  
Dan nodded. I know, I saw them in the fridge. And breakfast sounds great. Im starving.  
  
Lovemaking will do that, Duck said with a wink. Ill go get started. Do you want to take a shower while I cook?  
  
Dan nodded yes.  
  
Okay, Duck said standing up. He pulled Dan to his feet, taking a minute to run his eyes up and down Dans naked body. He reached out and rubbed his hand across Dans stomach which was still spotted with proof of their earlier activities. It made Dan shudder. Theres towels in the linen closet, and I put out a new toothbrush for you. Its on the edge of the sink.  
  
You bought me a toothbrush? Dan asked, covering Ducks hand with his own.  
  
Duck nodded. I figured you didnt carry yours around with you.  
  
No, I dont. You really did plan last night, didnt you?  
  
Duck put his hands on Dans hips and leaned up to kiss the other man. Yes, I did. And it was better than I could have even imagined.  
  
For me too, Dan said, voice scratchy with emotion.  
  
After another quick kiss, Duck squeezed Dans shoulder. Okay, you go take your shower and Ill go start breakfast.  
  
Dans stomach growled in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After finishing what had to be the biggest breakfast hed ever consumed, Dan flopped down on the couch next to Duck.  
  
Duck pulled Dan against him as he propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. So, what are your plans for the rest of the weekend? he asked, fingers running absently through Dans hair.  
  
Tensing, Dan shifted away from the other man. Do you need me to go?  
  
Duck cocked his head to the side, studying the face of his lover. No. I was going to see if maybe you wanted to go back to the motel to pick up a few things and spend the rest of the weekend here with me.  
  
Oh. Sorry.  
  
No need to apologize, Duck said, kissing the side of Dans head. Then he frowned. Unless youre turning me down.  
  
Dan shook his head, and settled against Duck once more. No, that sounds nice. Great in fact. And not just because your bed is better, he said with a chuckle, his hands squeezing Ducks thigh.  
  
Laughing, Duck leaned over and kissed the other man. We should probably stop off and pick up some groceries as well. Maybe a couple of steaks. If this weather holds up, we should be able to grill outside.  
  
That sounds wonderful as well. Although, after that breakfast you just cooked, its going to be sometime before Im hungry again.  
  
Snaking his hand around Dans waist, Duck patted his lovers stomach. Dont worry, Cowboy, Ive got some ideas on how we can work up an appetite.  
  
Dan put his hand over Ducks. You do?  
  
You bet I do, Duck said with a wink. Why dont we head over to the motel, grab your stuff and run to the store.  
  
Sounds like a plan.  
  
Duck stood up, pulling Dan to his feet and into his arms. Its a great plan. Just like last night.  
  
Dan nodded his head. You dont have to come with me, if you dont want to. I can go get the stuff and come back here.  
  
Nuzzling Dans neck, Duck shook his head no. Nope. I want to come. I rather like the idea of going grocery shopping with you.  
  
Dan rather liked the idea too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It didnt take long for Dan to pack a bag at the motel and then it was on to the market. Dan had thought hed feel funny about being out in public together, but he didnt. They made their way through the store with what appeared to be a practiced ease. He marveled at their teamwork. It felt like theyd been doing this forever.  
  
Although, Dan had to admit that ever since Duck had put his hand on the small of his back, fingers dipping into his waistband, as they made their way down the frozen food aisle, he had another type of teamwork on his mind. It was an innocent gesture, but the intimate nature of it set Dans blood on fire. All he could do was remember the feel of those fingers on his skin when they had made love.  
  
And as Duck tossed the bag of frozen peas into the cart, he caught the flush on his lovers face. You okay? he asked.  
  
Dan swallowed hard, trying to find his voice. Im fine. Its just hot in here.  
  
Cocking his head, Duck grinned wide and knowing. Oh yeah, its steaming here in the frozen food section. He licked his lips, shifting closer to Dan. Wait till we get back to my place, well see about working up a real sweat.  
  
Dan just shuddered and pushed the cart a little quicker.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now back at Ducks house, Dan was again struck at how quickly they had fallen into the same rhythm. They moved gracefully around the kitchen and each other, storing the food away in comfortable silence. He smiled to himself. That was another revelation, the fact that he and Duck could be together and not have to speak to each other. He was genuinely a quiet person, and it was hard for him to make conversation all the time. But Duck understood that, he carried a bit of that with him as well. Duck was just happy to be in his company. He couldnt remember the last time or even if hed ever been that comfortable with another person.  
  
Of course what he was feeling at the moment wasnt all that comfortable when he thought about it. His body was still zinging with the lustful high left in the wake of Ducks touch and wicked promise at the grocery. He watched as Duck bent forward into the refrigerator, his long legs taut, the back of his shirt riding up out of his pants, revealing a smooth strip of skin above his waistband. And Dan couldnt help himself, that exposed area called to him like a magnet to metal. He had to touch it.  
  
Duck jerked back as cold fingers stroked his warm skin.  
  
Sorry, Dan said removing his hand.  
  
Duck straightened up and shut the refrigerator. Leaning back against the door, he put his hands on Dans waist and pulled the other man against him. He looked the other man directly in the eye. Dan, he said, his one hand leaving his lovers waist to run his fingers across his jaw. Dont ever apologize for touching me. You can touch me wherever and whenever you want.  
  
But, Dan started.  
  
Your fingers were just cold from the peas. It was just a jolt, but it didnt mean that I wanted you to remove your hand. In fact, he said, pulling Dans hand until his fingers were again resting on the small of his back. Youre fingers dont necessarily have to be cold to give me a jolt. Just being close to you can do that.  
  
Dan slid both his hands up under the back of Ducks shirt and hugged him tight. For me too, he said, nuzzling Ducks neck.  
  
Leaning back, Duck cradled Dans head in his hands and met his eyes once more. Dont ever be afraid to touch me. I want you to. God, I _need_ you to. Please.  
  
Dan stepped forward, pressing Duck up against the refrigerator. Feeling slightly overwhelmed by the honesty behind Ducks admission, he had to lean down and kiss his lover. He tried his best to pour all of his emotions into that kiss. He knew what a gift Duck had just given him and he wanted to return the favor, but words were not his strong suit, and kissing wasnt enough.  
  
Sliding his hand around to the front of Ducks shirt, he popped open the button and undid the zipper on Ducks jeans. He didnt give himself time to think about what he was doing. He just had to show Duck how much he wanted and needed those very same things. Never breaking the kiss, he reached inside Ducks boxers and grasped his cock, which was already full and leaking. He knew it was hard for him and because of him, and that knowledge just spurred him on. He wrapped his fingers around Ducks erection and began to pull and release until the other man was moaning into his mouth, his hips arching forward seeking out the pleasure of Dans hand.  
  
Dan broke the kiss, gasping for air, but he never slowed the steady slick glide of his hand over his lovers cock. He pulled his head back so he could watch Duck come. It didnt take long until Duck tensed in orgasm, his eyes shut tight, his mouth open, teeth exposed, as his penis pulsed, shooting come all over Dans hand.  
  
Dan braced his other hand against the door, seeking to steady Duck who was clutching at his arms to keep himself upright as his orgasm left him weak in the knees.  
  
Sweet Jesus, Duck said, leaning his head against Dans shoulder. He swiped the dish towel from the counter and handed it to Dan so he could wipe his hand.  
  
Tossing the used towel into the sink, Dan massaged Ducks nape, his own erection poking into his lovers hip. I love touching you and I love making you come, Dan whispered into Ducks ear.  
  
Turning his head, Duck sought out Dans mouth in a wet kiss. Me too, he said flipping their positions so that Dan was up against the refrigerator. He dropped to his knees, his fingers already working on the zipper of Dans pants. Now, Im going to return the favor.  
  
Leaning back, head arched up, Dan shuddered as Ducks mouth closed around his erection.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dan woke up Sunday morning with Duck wrapped around him. It had only been two days but it felt like so much more. He slipped out of Ducks arms and grabbed his clothes from the chair in the corner. Pulling on his boxers, he took a moment just to stand at the end of the bed and watch his lover sleep. Duck was sprawled on his stomach, arms spread wide across the bed, the sheets riding low, revealing just a tease of hip and buttock. He looked calm and relaxed even in sleep. Dan hoped he was at least partially responsible for the angelic smile that graced Ducks face as he slumbered.  
  
After a pit stop at the bathroom, Dan headed for the kitchen. Hopefully, hed be able to at least get the coffee made and breakfast started before Duck woke up.  
  
Dan had just started the bacon when Duck appeared in the kitchen, clad in boxer shorts and two days worth of stubble. His hair was askew and the yawn and stretch routine confirmed that hed just woken up.  
  
Hey. Good morning, Duck said placing his hands on Dans shoulders and kissing his nape.  
  
Turning around, Dan gave Duck a quick peck on the lips. Morning. The coffee should just be about done.  
  
Why didnt you wake me?  
  
Dan turned to look at Duck. You looked so peaceful.  
  
Setting two coffee mugs on the counter, Duck slid up behind Dan once more, his hands on his waist this time. What can I say? Having you in bed beside me makes me happy.  
  
Me too, Dan said turning in Ducks arms. He leaned in for a real kiss this time, his tongue tracing Ducks lips before slipping inside them.  
  
Duck opened his mouth and tightened his hold on Dans hips. Good morning, he said when they broke apart, a smile lighting his face.  
  
Morning, Dan said again, his smile matching Ducks. Pour yourself a cup of coffee and have a seat. I brought in the Sunday Sentinel.  
  
Duck did what he was told and looked down at the paper. One section had been pulled out. You looking for a second job? Duck asked holding up the classifieds.  
  
Dan shook his head. No, a place to live actually. If I want to make a go of the video store, Ive got to get out of the motel. Rent will be much cheaper than what Im paying there a week.  
  
Taking a sip of his coffee, Duck nodded. Any luck?  
  
Dan plated the eggs and bacon and brought them over to the table before sitting down. Not yet. You think Sandra would object to me camping out in that upstairs room? he said with a chuckle. Or I guess I could always live out of my car.  
  
Duck reached across the table and took Dans hand in his own. Thats not funny. And I may have a solution for you.  
  
Dan looked down, feeling a sense of dread. He wasnt fishing for Duck to ask him to move in here with him and he really didnt think he was ready for that kind of commitment.  
  
Smiling, Duck leaned across the table, scooting his chair closer. Calm down Cowboy, Im not asking you to move in with me.  
  
How did you know? Im sorry, its just...  
  
Its just too soon. Duck smiled, his thumb stroking the underside of Dans wrist. Were not there yet. But dont misunderstand me. You will be a frequent visitor here. The _only_ visitor, he emphasized with a wink.  
  
A blush swept over Dans face. I look forward to visiting. Whats your solution then?  
  
Well, when Jack got so sick, Millie had me remodel and furnish the loft above the garage. Their kids and grandkids would stay there instead of the house.  
  
Dan took a sip of coffee. I remember Jack mentioning that one of the times I visited him in the hospital.  
  
It gave both the kids and Jack a certain amount of privacy, Duck stopped and took a bite of his bacon and eggs. This is really good, thank you for breakfast.  
  
Youre welcome, Dan said, beginning to eat his food as well.  
  
Anyway with Jack gone now, that loft is empty. If Sarah or Tom come to visit with their broods, they just stay in the house. And Millie had mentioned about letting it out.  
  
Really? Do you think shed rent it to me?  
  
Duck smiled. Im quite sure she would and Im pretty sure the price would be extremely reasonable. Especially if you agree to plow the driveway and bring in fire wood when she needs it.  
  
I could do that. So the loft is furnished?  
  
Yep, it should have everything youd need. Its got a small kitchen, bathroom with a shower stall and a murphy bed.  
  
Standing up, Dan pulled Duck up into his arms. Thank you.  
  
For what? Duck asked pulling out of the hug to look in his lovers eyes.  
  
For being you. And for helping me realize just how wonderful life could be.  
  
Rubbing his mouth across the crook of Dans neck, Duck smiled. That goes both ways. You want to drive over later today and take a look?  
  
I would. Very much so.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~

So when can you move in? Millie asked, pouring lemonade into her good crystal goblets. She handed one to Duck and then one to Dan.  
  
Dan felt kind of weak in the knees. It had all happened so fast. The space was perfect, more triple the size of the motel room, but he hadnt expected for it to be a done deal before he even had looked at the place. He was extremely grateful for everything that Duck had done for him, but he needed to know that Millie wasnt just offering him the place because Duck had asked her to. He took a sip of lemonade before asking, You dont have any questions for me? Or want to check my references?  
  
Millie cast her eyes at Duck, shed been able to read his face since he was five years old and he tried to take the blame for something her daughter Sarah had done. His eyes were telling her all that she needed to know. She nodded.  
  
Duck sat his glass of lemonade on the counter and squeezed Dans shoulder. Millie, while Im here, Im gonna go check that seal on the water heater and make sure its holding.  
  
Okay sweetheart, be careful down in the dungeon.  
  
Chuckling at Millies reference to his childhood nickname for the basement, Duck squeezed Dans shoulder once more and smiled. Ill be back shortly.  
  
Once Duck was gone, Dan became acutely aware of how much hed come to rely on the other mans presence to keep him calm and centered. The depth of that need scared him. If the loss of Belle and the prospect of his secret being exposed had driven him to suicide, he couldnt even contemplate what the loss of Duck would mean now. He shuddered and let out a deep breath.  
  
Are you all right? Millie asked, concern lighting her face.  
  
He nodded. Im fine. And he was fine. He wasnt that man anymore. The one who hid from his feelings, from his desires. No, that man had died and a new man, a better man had been born in his place. A man who could stand on his own. Duck wasnt a crutch, he was a mirror. A mirror that reflected who he truly was. And that image didnt scare him anymore.  
  
Lets go sit out on the porch and enjoy this beautiful weather, Millie said walking over to the screen door. Once they were settled, she put her hand on Dans knee. Child, do you really think I need more information than you were good to my husband when he was dying? Those times when he could get lost in a western with you were his most pain free. He could forget for a little while that his body was giving out on him.  
  
Dan looked over and met Millies eyes. Im glad I could help. Jack was a good friend.  
  
I know and he thought the world of you. And thats why Im offering you the space. Because thats what Jack would want.  
  
Tomorrow.  
  
What? Millie asked, her hand still on Dans knee.  
  
I can move in tomorrow, Dan said. He took a sip of lemonade and smiled. Thank you, Mrs. Knowles.  
  
Millie jostled Dans knee with her hand. Call me Millie, please. Why dont you go downstairs and see if you can rescue Duck from the dragons.  
  
Dragons? Dan asked.  
  
Oh yes, our basement housed a whole mystical world when Duck and my children were young.  
  
Dan smiled. That sounds like fun.  
  
Millie looked Dan directly in the eye. Duck always was a bit of a dreamer. Its nice to see some of those dreams finally coming true. Now go and get him. Im sure the two of you have better things to do on such a nice summer day.  
  
Clearing his throat, Dan squeezed Millies hand. Thank you Maam. For everything.  
  
Millie smiled. Well see if youre thanking me come the first big snowstorm. That driveways gonna need a lot of plowing.  
  
I think I can handle it.  
  
Millie took Dans empty glass. I know you can. Now off with you. Ill see you tomorrow.  
  
Dan just nodded. He stood up and went in search of Duck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for helping move my stuff, Dan said as Duck set the final box in the middle of the floor.  
  
Duck smiled. Dont worry, youll be making it up to me, he said with a wink.  
  
Matching Ducks smile with one of his own, Dan raised an eyebrow. I will?  
  
Placing his hands on Dans waist, Duck leaned up, kissing Dans jaw. Oh yeah, I see a home cooked dinner in my future. And maybe breakfast?  
  
Dan pulled Duck tight against him, hands burrowing inside Ducks overalls and under his t-shirt. Definitely breakfast. Youll have to show me how to use the murphy bed.  
  
Oh, I think that can be arranged. Reaching out, Duck ran his hand across Dans jaw, thumb stroking in what was now a familiar pattern. Pulling something out of his back pocket, Duck smiled. I almost forgot. I got you a little housewarming gift.  
  
Dan smiled and took the small package from Duck. You didnt have to do that. Helping me move was more than enough.  
  
I know I didnt _have_ to Cowboy, I wanted to, besides wait until you open it.  
  
Dan nodded his head and pulled the item out of the brown paper bag. He began to laugh before he even had the item all the way out of the bag.  
  
Duck smiled. I saw em down at Bargain Mart and thought of you. Besides, you have a refrigerator now, so you should have your own set of magnets.  
  
Thank you, Dan said opening up the package. He pulled the cowboy hat, boots complete with spurs, sheriffs badge, saddle, and horse out of the plastic and stuck them to his refrigerator door.  
  
Leaning against the door jam of the small kitchenette, Duck smiled. Welcome home.  
  
Dan took the two steps back into Ducks open arms. And for the first time in a very long time, he truly felt like he belonged somewhere. What was that expression. Home is where the heart is. He bent down and pressed his lips to Ducks. Oh yes, he was finally home. In Ducks arms, in this loft, and in Wilby.  
  


 

 

 


End file.
